Just What Are You Looking At
by KurosawaCP
Summary: Len is the school slut, eager to spread his legs, albeit quick to dismiss romantic feelings when he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, Len gets drunk and sleeps with the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now at the risk of getting his diploma yanked, he must be a good, loyal boyfriend. Warnings: Smut. Strong language. Meretricious Len.
1. Anytime, Everywhere

**Title: **Just What Are You Looking At

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings.** Main pairing:** KaiLen.

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **I use my own personal headcanons when it comes to Vocaloids, I'm sorry if you don't like them. Of course, I don't think that Len is a slut, but his personality is flexible. For the time being, he is a nymphomaniac. AHAHAHA.

**Warnings:** Smut. Strong language. Statutory rape. Bondage. Drunk sex. Meretricious Len.

*Full Summary*

Len is the highschool's slut, greedy to take every boy or girl's virginity, and quick to avoid any romantic feelings of any kind once he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, he gets drunk and gladly spreads his legs for the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now he's faced with a huge problem: Be a good, loyal boyfriend to Kaito or else the other male will yank his diploma and Len won't graduate.

* * *

_Chapter One: Anytime, Everywhere. _

"F-Fuck," Len let out a low moan as he tightened his grip on the rim of the sink basin, his fingers slipping on the wet porcelain as he struggled to keep a good hold on it, lest his face get accidentally smashed into the bathroom mirror. "Slow down a little bit, a-asshol.. Aaah.." He shivered as Yuuma picked up his pace, the pink-haired male letting out a short grunt as he spilled his semen inside of Len's rectum, promptly leaving the smaller senior unfinished and unsatisfied as he pulled himself out, rolling the condom off of his dick. The blonde let out a scowl as he glared at the other male's reflection in the mirror, his knees shaking a little and threatening to buckle without the support of Yuuma's hands perched on his hips. "You can't just leave me like this!"

Olive green oculars rolled at the outburst, he pulled his pants up, buttoned them, and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Chill the fuck out, there are two other guys outside the door, waiting for their round." Yuuma straightened his uniform's tie.

Len let out a shaky breath as the school bathroom's door closed, and then swung back open, two sophomores walking in tentatively at first, but once they caught sight of the forced, lazy smile adorning Len's face, they pulled down their pants and picked up right where Yuuma had left off with little to no preamble.

** -v-**

The blonde had his elbow propped up against his desk, the end of his pinky classily cleaning out his ear canal as he ignored the teacher's lesson for the day. This morning's earlier activities still had his ass aching, a small, addictive pain shooting up his lower back as soon as he sat down in his seat. A small groan had slipped from between his lips, but he had merely shot a wink to his table partner in order to excuse himself.

Len repressed a sigh as he felt eyes on him, the scrutinizing stares were almost lost on him by now. He was notorious for being the fastest male in school and, he was pretty sure that he held a firm record for making a group of guys whip their cocks out and negotiate who would get him on what days. The sentiment was flattering, but he had to argue his way into getting only one lay on Saturdays. Hey, a guy needed a break once in a fucking while.

He jolted inadvertently when a piece of paper slid over onto his side of the table, it had no writing on it, but it was probably a proposition to meet one of his classmates after school. Cerulean oculars flicked up to scan his surroundings, only to see no one staring at him that looked like they were gauging his reaction in reference to the contents of whatever was on the note. With his free hand, the blonde lifted the flap, blinking a bit in surprise.

In bubble letters that Len was sure people stopped using when they were in junior high, were the words "YOU ARE INVITED". No punctuation. Just those words and an address with 'free food and booze available' scrawled in smaller letters underneath it.

Len could predict his group of friends and suitors dragging him to the party, they would be graduating in a matter of 3 weeks afterall. Everything was fair game. _Everything_. Not like there were such things as 'rules' for Len Kagamine, he found himself arrested for public exploitment once or twice before he was sucking off the cop who cuffed him before they even got around the block.

He noticed several other students receiving the same slips of paper, the same stupid bubble handwriting amusing them almost as much as it amused him. He used his pencil to write his signature on the front of the paper before abandoning the note on the desk, getting to his feet as the bell rang and grabbed his bag. His steps faltered as his back protested with his pace, though. And he growled low in his throat as he wobbled to the nurse's office, instead of Physical Education. Quite unaware of azure optics trained on him in bemusement before they flicked back down to the paper in their owner's hands. A pen clicked, and a commonly known signature was neatly written down.

** -v-**

"You're going."

Len had foreseen this, right? Right. He rolled over, barely covering his manhood as he spread himself out on the bed, stretching taut limbs like a feline. "Gakupo-Nii, I don't want to hang out with y-you tonight, I got plans." The purple-haired teacher cracked an eye open to look at the teenager, a disappointed expression flitting across his features.

"What, does some other guy have an appointment with your ass tonight?"

"No!" Len denied, cerulean oculars narrowing. "I have to look up universities and send in applications..!" He resisted as a lithe arm took hold of his forearm, the older male took the initiative to drag the blonde across the bedding, moving the duvet away from their overheated bodies. Sweat produced from earlier activities dripped off of Gakupo and onto Len as the they met eye-to-eye.

"You still haven't bothered to send in anything yet?"

Len flushed under the critical stare, a crimson blush circulating extra blood flow to his cheeks. "I-It's not like I didn't skim some things.." He hadn't thought about a career yet, he was almost completely incompetent when it came to life decisions. His sister was already going off on a cheerleading scholarship. Len? Len hadn't taken on any extra-curricular activities that didn't involve a lot of lube.

Speaking of which.

"Couldn't you write me a letter of recommendation somewhere?" His lower lip quivered as he stared up, a cold shiver rocketing up his spine as an easy smirk etched its way onto his teacher's face.

"You'll have to trust me more than usual, you know." Gakupo's canines poked out over his bottom lip, they glinted in the dim lighting invading the room through a crack in the cheap curtains.

Retort dying on his tongue, Len fell into routine as a mouth melted roughly against his own, teeth biting and nipping at him more than usual. Lids slid shut as the blonde arched his back, skillfully wrapping a leg around Gakupo's waist, grinding against the other male's abdomen and letting out a muffled whine, especially as Gakupo used his free hand on Len's other arm, effectively pinning him back down against the uncomfortable mattress.

Fingertips deftly left small bruises on his skin, Len squirmed a bit underneath his English teacher, the pressure that was beginning to stir up a miniscule amount of pain disappeared, and the blonde snorted in protest once he found his wrists above his head, the older male reached up to his own tresses, pulling his hair tie loose and allowing violet locks to spill over his shoulders and unintentionally tickle at Len's body.

Once finally free for air, Len only had a brief amount of time to choke out his questions. A hasty "The fuck d-do you think you're doing?" slipped past his lips before he found his legs spread open. The other male_ tutted_, a low chuckle following the sound soon after.

"You currently have an F in my class right now thanks to your penchant for skipping." Gakupo chastised, winding the black ribbon around Len's wrists slowly, tying a small bow into it for decorative style. "For every time that you scream my name, I'll raise your grade up."

Inquiries were dead as Len felt the head of his teacher's dick against his ass, the enlarged head cresting his unprepared entrance at a snail's pace. "S-Sensei.." Len muttered, disbelief and irritation crossing his features as he attempted to scoot upwards, and away from the prick trying to obnoxiously protrude him. "No way." His chapped lips twisted into a small pout, his body bucking despite his mental wishes.

"_Len_," Gakupo chided, a fatherly tone in his voice. He knew that the teenager hated that, it made the situation so lewd and made them realize how weird the situation was. But without much grace, Gakupo rocked his hips sharply, entering the petite male in one thrust. Much to Len's chagrin. A cut cry escaped Len's throat, his eyes widening to saucers.

"P-Pull out," He begged shortly, a series of whimpers tumbling from between his lips as the purple-haired male moved merely a couple of inches. "It hurts, it hurts.." The blonde began to chant that under his breath as his teacher brushed off the incoherent mumbling, re-angling the blonde delinquent underneath him and moving once again.

Len's muscles clamped around him tightly, the sound of skin on skin drowned out loud moaning and breathy pants.

Gakupo wasn't hitting the right spot. Len yelped out the elder male's name in resentment as a small amount of pre-cum began to drip in small splatters against his dress shirt. "G-Gakupo-Nii," He whined through gritted teeth, his head swimming as the person in question's dick just barely nudged his prostate.

Later, when Len was filling his stomach with alcohol with Gumo, Yuuma, and Luki, he would surely remember to double up on the vodka in his beverage. Because the limp that he flaunted would not be passed off as a drunken stumble until the blonde absolutely reeked of booze.

But due to being a loud-mouth when he was even a little tipsy, Len was practically screaming his little endeavors from the rooftops.

He wrapped his arms around another male's neck as he fell against him in the hallway on his way to the bathroom to promptly deliver his guts down the toilet. "B-Babe," He husked, a small chuckle slipping past his lips as he pressed his chest extra close to his new chosen friend. "Dude, if I throw up in Mikuo's tiny ass bathroom, will you fuck me while I'm on the floor?"

"Fuck yeah." The voice was deeper than Len's, but not as melodramatic as Gakupo's. Len tilted his head up and rested it against the other's shoulder, his stomach turning ever so slightly, and his rectum throbbing still from that afternoon.

"Hey," He pursed his lips before pressing them to his blue-haired classmate's collarbone. "I don't want," Hiccup. "some random cock in me, I want y-yours." He nodded his head, dragging his tongue up the base of the other male's throat as he felt his body get pressed into the drywall behind him.

Yes, cure the pain from earlier sex with even more sex. His logic and rationalization were clearly coordinating.

Len moaned in a debauched fashion as the other male cupped him through his pants, rolling his hips to get more sweet friction from the sapphire-haired male's palm. "W-What's your name?" He tilted his head, half-lidded eyes sliding up to lock with a darker set.

"_Kaito._"

Len moaned again, this time inadvertently. "I like that." The corner of his lip hitched up into a cheeky grin.

"Good." Cerulean oculars watched amusement dance within the navy pair, the contrast in color that he wasn't used to seeing from the usual brighter colors made his chest tighten in a pleasing way.

Unsteady on his feet, Len slipped his arms around Kaito's neck. "Take me somewhere and do me before I empty my booze all over you." He cooed, relaxing against the lean body supporting him upright.

"I don't consider myself an Emetophiliac, so I think that would be best." Kaito chuckled, taking it upon himself to lead Len to the next unlocked room, he half-carried, half walked the blonde to the bed, removing his glasses at the first given chance and tucking them into his shirt collar, the arms slipping over the fabric easily and staying put with little to no difficulty.

Once finally within reach, Len voraciously delved into a kiss with Kaito, whimpering with abandon, albeit the plush appendages had just been heavily abused merely hours before. Strong fingers continued to defty massage the teenager's member into a half-erect state as Kaito took a seat on the edge of the bed. Who owned this bed and slept in it almost every night? Neither of them knew or honestly cared at the moment.

The blonde found himself crawling into Kaito's lap, the blue-haired male seemingly very open to intimate contact. Len was always a clingy drunk. And as Kaito pulled away from his lips with a loud '_Pop_!', he absently guessed that Kaito was too. Shit, his eyes were even more attractive when they weren't obscured by glasses.

The next few minutes were spent with Len's tongue down Kaito's throat, and Kaito's fingers making their home beneath the blonde's waistband, his free hand shoving the fitted T-shirt up to expose the flat of Len's stomach and digging his nails into well-defined hipbones, leaving crescent-shaped marks in their wake. Len hissed, his body sensitive from over-stimulation today.

Without further adieu, Kaito raised Len's hips, jerking his pants down around his thighs, and quirking an eyebrow. "Someone forgot their underwear.." His ears perked up at Len's slurred quip, it sounded strangely akin to 'fuck me', but it _could _have been something else. Humoring the delinquent, Kaito unbuckled his belt, pulling it out through the loops and tossing it onto the carpeted floor. As the blonde male ran the palms of his hands up his classmate's chest, Kaito took the opportunity to notice distinctive red marks adorning Len's wrists. His other brow joined its twin in a questionable manner, yet as the persistent male grinded against him once again, he picked things back up accordingly.

Len's eyes kept flicking back up to stare into Kaito's a record number of times as he positioned himself above the stiff organ, Kaito briefly wondered if it was because he looked weird without his glasses. Or if Len recognized him through the haze of copious amounts of liquor.

"Shit, I want you to pound into me, Katsuo.." Hiccup. Len mumbled, his canine sinking into his lower lip as he adjusted himself.

...Or maybe not. The blonde even got his name wrong.

Obliging him gladly, Kaito offered a small, reassuring smirk as he bucked upwards, burying himself halfway in one fluid motion. Len moaned a bit as the other male's member sunk in without protest, Len inserted a finger into his mouth, coating the digit in saliva before retracting it, adding it into his own entrance and daring to finger himself and ride Kaito's prick at the same time.

Kaito could not be more turned on.

Okay, so maybe he had poor bedside manner, but Len Kagamine could make up for it through his actions. Fuck.

Kaito's musings were cut short as he found Len's mouth on his once again, the sapphire-haired male made a one-sided decision to not release the teen for air until they were both exhausted and well-satiated. Placing a hand on the small of Len's back, Kaito continued his pace of making sharp thrusts directly into Len's prostate, ripping small moans, cut cries, and desperate, wanton whimpers from the other male like he was reeling them in on a line.

A line that would surely be coming upon its end.

Kaito growled low in his throat as he came inside of the smaller male, a small yelp escaping Len as he was unexpectedly filled to the brim, a string of saliva breaking as he pulled away for air, cumming all over both of their clothed-chests upon taking his first breath.

Kaito cleared his throat once he was sure that Len's breathing was back to normal.

"I'm not sure if you know who I am, but—"

A light snore cut him short, and Kaito blinked in surprise as he observed the blonde go almost completely limp with Kaito's dick still inside of him. Kaito snorted at the careless display, wrapping his arms around the teen's lithe frame.

He supposed that a nap wouldn't be _so_ terrible.

** -v-**

Len woke up with a start, his head killing him. He rolled over to escape the sudden onslaught of light attempting to dissolve his corneas upon contact. "Fuuuck.." He slung his arm across his face to block the sun filtering through the drapes across the room, only to find the task harder than usual. The blonde reluctantly opened his eyes, coming face to face with sheets that were not his, walls that were not his, and a dude that he definitely didn't know. Dude had a firm grip on him.

The senior pulled himself away the best he could, with a glance to the clock on the nightstand, the numbers told him that he was supposed to meet Gakupo again almost 10 minutes ago. "Shit," He cursed under his breath, Len's face turning red in frustration as he came to the realization that A) Gakupo would be pissed. And B) His clothes were covered in a crusty substance that could only be semen.

He looked back over at the other male in bed who was peacefully dozing. With an annoyed groan, he set about swinging his leg over Kaito's waist as he straddled him, and glared down. "Wake up, prick." The blonde snapped morosely.

Kaito eyes fluttered open, he blinked once. Then twice. He reached for his glasses hanging off of his disheveled shirt and unceremoniously perched them onto his face, wrinkling his nose at the close proximity between himself and Len.

"Can I help you?" He jested, taking quick note of their current positions and wondering if Len was one for sex first thing in the morning.

"Who the fuck are you?" The upset senior didn't take kindly to being patronized by someone he didn't remember sleeping with. He groaned as his migraine continued to hammer the back of his head. This was not his day.

"I was going to tell you, but you sort of passed out on me." Kaito answered simply, propping himself on his elbows and pushing his glasses properly up the bridge of his nose.

"I'm Kaito Shion," He started, observing the tentative teen. "Your school council president from your high school?" Kaito prompted, waiting for even the slightest spark of recognition to brighten up azure oculars.

"I had a one-night stand with a school official?" Len asked blandly, his tone laced with dejection and outright horror.

Kaito chuckled, shaking his head slightly. "No. You're just the boyfriend of a school official."

A beat passed.

"Excuse me?!" Len thundered, his jaw slack as he stared for an obscenely long amount of time.

"I don't hit it and quit it, sorry." Kaito replied simply.

The blonde sputtered incoherently, his eyebrows drawing together.

"I am **not **settling down with a snooty debate club king..!" Len yelped as their positions were abruptly switched, his hands above his head for the second time that week. Kaito leaned down to rub his cheek against Len's, his voice low as he licked along the shell of his classmate's ear. "No, but you'll settle down beneath one and let him screw you?" The blue-haired teen inquired, bemusement underlaying his words.

"I-I don't want to date _anyone_." Len clarified, shuddering violently under Kaito's ministrations.

"Just give it a try. And if you end up liking it, I'll give you back your rights to a high school diploma in three weeks."

"Give me...back my rights?" Len reiterated, confusion flitting across his facial features.

"You see, I have that higher power as a 'snooty debate club king'." Kaito simpered.

"I don't even know _how _to date." The blonde interjected.

"I'll teach you." Kaito parried smoothly, his demeanor growing a bit brighter as he slowly broke the delinquent.

Len groaned sullenly, vowing not to go down without a fight.

"You don't want it?" Kaito chimed, cocking his head to the side.

"_I want it_."


	2. Downfalls Of Discord

**Title: **Just What Are You Looking At

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings.** Main pairing:** KaiLen.

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **I'm still plot engineering to a certain extent, I apologize for the short chapter. Rinto is one of my favorite fan-made characters, he's the genderbent version of Rin, but really, check out his design. You could bake cookies on his chest, his voice isn't terrible either.

**Warnings:** Strong language. Meretricious Len. Debut of Pitchloid/Fanloid: Rinto Kagamine

*Full Summary*

Len is the highschool's slut, greedy to take every boy or girl's virginity, and quick to avoid any romantic feelings of any kind once he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, he gets drunk and gladly spreads his legs for the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now he's faced with a huge problem: Be a good, loyal boyfriend to Kaito or else the other male will yank his diploma and Len won't graduate.

* * *

_Chapter 2: Downfalls Of Discord_

Kaito had been persistent on driving Len to school. The latter had mental ground rules for the other male and his self-proclaimed 'relationship'. No more sex. No touching. Nobody was allowed to find out about it. None so much as glancing at Len was allowed._ Ever._And they didn't acknowledge each other for the next three weeks. He knew that the blue-haired shrewd would never go for it, though.

Once the car had settled into the parking lot, the blonde had evacuated the vehicle immediately. Grabbing his bag and bolting so fast that he was sure that the school official possibly believed that he had only imagined Len being there at all. Good. The senior never wanted to see that man again.

He yelped as a pair of arms slipped around his waist, pressing his front into the lockers. That better not be Kaito, fuck.

"Hey babe," A voice that was definitely not someone he had interacted with in a while husked into his ear. "Had a terrible night last night, why don't you make me feel better?" Cerulean oculars narrowed to eye blonde hair brushing against his cheek. Something clicked in his brain.

"R-Rinto?!"

A low chuckle echoed into his ear as the limbs around him drew back. Len whipped around, an embarrassed flush tainting his features. "Don't be so weird, you made me think that you were that freak!"

Rinto's smugness liberally sobered, blonde eyebrows raising. "Care to share?"

Len groaned. "Apparently I'm someone's 'boyfriend'." His nose wrinkled at the very word, the corners of his lips twisting into an uncharacteristic sneer. The teen took a step back as his cousin started laughing, the volume of his hysterics startling the other twin.

"S-Someone," The taller male began to choke from a lack of air, one hand going to his stomach to ease the forming ache. "Someone collared you?" He spouted. "And you _let _them?!"

"I did not _let _anyone collar me."

"So who is the lover boy that we are cherishing at this particular moment in time?" Rinto asked mockingly, bemusement coating every word as he looked around the hallway, probably trying to figure out which one of the males frequenting their school was able to slide their schlong up his baby cousin's ass and apparently leave an impression there. He ignored Len's outburst, his intent on coaxing a name out of the blonde much more substantial.

The senior pressed his lips together into a thin line, unwilling to give out Kaito's name quite yet, especially if the other male was in a tormenting mood.

That's when he felt it.

An arm around his waist.

He saw his cousin's mouth drop into an 'o' shape, cerulean oculars widening as they averted upwards to what Len assumed was his perpetrator's face.

"Hello there! You must be a friend of Len, yes?"

Kaito had caught up with him.

Rinto quirked an eyebrow, analyzing the blue-haired official with a critical eye. "_Yeah_, I'm _family_, actually." His voice had an undertone of curiosity mixed with annoyance. Certain words coming from his mouth seemed to be emphasized. As if the teen was saying '_Yeah, and if you say anything you shouldn't to me, I'll still be here, but you won't be, get the picture?_'

"I need to speak to Len alone for a few minutes, can I do that?" Either Kaito was oblivious to the threat or he understood it completely and wasn't intimidated in the least. Len honestly wouldn't be able to tell you which one it was, but the hand on his lower hip sat there as if it belonged there and it pissed him off. And who was this joker to just dismiss Rinto like that on a whim? He shifted a bit, but had to stop short as the grip on him tightened.

"...Sure thing." Rinto's lips twitched downwards, and then he joined the crowds of students off to the side, trailing behind them as they all went to their assigned classes for their morning periods.

Len jerked away from Kaito once they were left alone together, agitation illustrated on his features as azure optics glared upwards. "What was that for? I'm not giving you a quickie, if that's what you're bothering me for."

Kaito chuckled accordingly, the very sound grating on Len's ears. The blonde repressed the urge to flinch as a hand played in his hair, ruffling the tresses playfully before the taller male's hand dropped back down to his side. "That's not what I came over here for, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't making any plans to cheat on me."

"You sort of have to be in a relationship before it's called 'cheating'." Len snapped.

"True, but remember that we _are_in a relationship for the next 3 weeks."

"Piss off."

Kaito didn't follow him when he stomped off, the blonde really wished that Rinto had never left him alone.


	3. Must Be Something In The Water

**Title: **Just What Are You Looking At

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings.** Main pairing:** KaiLen.

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **Happy Halloween!

**Warnings:** Strong language. Meretricious Len. Debut of Pitchloid/Fanloid: Lenka Kagamine.

*Full Summary*

Len is the highschool's slut, greedy to take every boy or girl's virginity, and quick to avoid any romantic feelings of any kind once he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, he gets drunk and gladly spreads his legs for the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now he's faced with a huge problem: Be a good, loyal boyfriend to Kaito or else the other male will yank his diploma and Len won't graduate.

* * *

_Chapter 3: Must Be Something In The Water _

It started with a note taped to his locker.

The piece of paper was tinted a light-blue color with an insignia on the corner of the dainty, seemingly fragile sheet of stationary. A blonde eyebrow cocked skeptically upon seeing it, although he received love notes from the female student body all the time; most of the girls here were only classy enough to rip a piece of notebook paper in half and hurriedly dump their hormonal, womanly feelings into 4 simple words: '_Please take my virginity_'.

Len wasn't the type to tease virgins about not having sex. He loved sex, he was addicted to it, if he had to choose between having sex and having a life-time supply of bananas, he'd hand the fruit to its rightful chimp and spread his thighs open for the person who asked that stupid, moronic question. But that doesn't mean that he looked down on the less fortunate who apparently can't get laid.

He usually took it upon himself to make it his life mission to get their cherry popped if he could help it. Especially if it was one of his friends. But fuck, he practically _made _all the friends he has now by hooking up in a closet at some point or another. ...Wait, that's not true. He's not _completely _barbaric. He befriended Luki in the backroom of the hair salon that the pink-haired male worked at. Hear this: Even salon quality hair gel should not be used as lube. The stuff is sticky as fuck and takes a week to properly get out of you if you didn't properly use some latex.

But back to the obscenity marring his locker.

It was an invitation to go on a date. Len's other eyebrow hitched upwards, his head tilting to the side in question.

_Len Kagamine,_

_In a way to make our progressing relationship a bit more comfortable for you to adapt to, I've arranged several options for you to pick out of for our official first date. Yes, this is mandatory. And if I don't find this note still attached to your locker and one of the choices below circled, you will be required to do clean-up duty for the next 2 weeks. That includes the bathrooms and the entire array of classrooms in our building._

_Sincerely,_

_Your boyfriend, Kaito._

Upon reading the very name, Len felt a certain coil in his stomach. It burned, _oh how it burned so badly_. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to ball up the prissy, little note and give it to Yuuma to use as blunt paper.

Okay, so what were his options? With any luck, he could go to wherever Kaito had set up, eat his weight in food, then bail. Nothing like dining and dashing on the first date, right?

Cerulean oculars scanned the 3 places listed underneath the wayward sapphire-haired male's previous message.

_Parfait no Yum Yum! _That was that brand new dessert shop over in Kanagawa. It would be a long trip on the train, but he had heard that their banana splits were becoming notorious for being utterly delicious. ...He was drooling. That place was definitely someplace to consider going. ..Just maybe not with Kaito.

_Je Te Veux! _...Wasn't that a French cuisine restaurant across town? It was really hard for highschool students to possibly get in, you had to be either married to make a reservation or atleast engaged— He was not going to let Kaito propose to him just so he could stuff his face with snails. Fuck_ no_.

The final place didn't seem flashy. It was simply an address that wasn't even 10 minutes from the school. He could probably walk there. But he still didn't have any idea where this place could possibly lead to. He snorted due to his clear inconvenience, whipping his pencil out from behind his ear and circling the last option. Explore a new neighborhood in Shinjuku or scrub a toilet? The choice wasn't difficult to make.

Since that morning's incident, he had steered clear of the school official. The blonde also had to avoid his English teacher at almost all costs due to how he skipped their hook-up that morning. He'd probably be given detention, just so Gakupo could pick up where they left off, much to Len's chagrin. If he didn't go to the designated date spot that Kaito had him pick out, then the other teen's wrath might be a bit worse than his teacher pouting and taking his agitation out on Len's waning grade. Both of them probably had the same amount of power when it came to controlling how his school life was conditioned, but atleast Gakupo couldn't skip his class and follow Len around like Kaito could if provoked. Would he do that..? The blonde hoped to every single deity out there that the thought wouldn't ever cross his mind.

He tossed his bag into his locker and slammed it closed. The final bell was ringing and students were leaving to go to their preferred way of transportation. Mikuo waved to him half-heartedly when he passed by, and Lenka and Rinto even lagged behind to ask if they could hang out.

"No, I have plans with someone.'' He parried, a chuckle escaping the back of his throat as he raised his hand to rub at the back of his head. Len ignored the knowing look that Rinto shot him, and focused on his female cousin jutting her lip out in a crybaby fashion. She was so immature, she was 15; but insisted on acting like the baby of the family. The girl was as delicate as a fucking peach and it really came as no surprise when she hooked up with Yuki. Kiyoteru-Sensei was strangely pleased. .._Weird_.

"B'aw, Len! Can we please come too?" She let out a whine as the other blonde shook his head a negative. She swiveled on her heel to look at her brother, azure oculars growing to the size of saucers as they moistened. "Rinto-Nii! Make Len take us with him!"

Len spluttered something incoherent as Rinto grinned, a small snort escaping the taller male.

"Dunno, Lenka, we might not be able to get in on any action unless his little hubby has an incest fetish—"

There was a small yelp that resounded through the now empty halls as Len lunged forward and clapped a hand over his cousin's mouth, his nose wrinkling in a minuscule amount of disgust as Rinto ran his tongue across the palm of Len's hand in an attempt to get it off of him. Focusing on Lenka's exclamation of '_What does that mean?_' as he effectively kept the other male quiet.

"I-It's nothing..!" The blonde explained, the way her eyebrows furrowed together made him panic even more. She looked as if she was going to inquire further before his amber-haired cousin interrupted. A muffled '_Yeah, don't worry about it_' shutting the smaller female up. Len hesitantly released the other male. Rinto inhaled an exaggerated breath of fresh air upon his escape, ruffling Lenka's hair in a playful manner. She yelped and smacked the taller male on his arm. The senior couldn't really blame her. She was very keen on her appearance. Before the abuse of her fringe, she was the image of picture perfect. "We gotta go before we miss the train, firecracker." He slid over to his female counterpart, wrapping an arm around the small of her back; manually guiding her towards the entrance. He was only a few feet away before he leaned back over, planting a sloppy kiss on Len's cheek, mouthing '_call me_' before actually participating in the leaving process.

Rinto would demand all the details of the perpetual 'date' if Len actually called him, and there was no way _that _was going to happen.

**-v-**

Shinjuku wasn't hard to navigate through when you were a native of the prefecture. Len had gotten used to taking bullet trains with his older sister when they were younger. They were only 10 minutes apart, but where Len made up in wit and being smart-mouthed, Rin made up in strength. When Len was harassed on the trains, she would pull a bat out of seemingly nowhere and defend him. Before cheerleading, she was the captain of the girl's softball team and had a hell of a right arm. He used to tease her about it before he was groped by someone on the way home and the female twin had almost made an old man lose the ability to urinate through his vital regions. Needless to say, he was now a proud supporter of the Earthquakes. You know, team spirit generously donated by a sibling and all that shit.

He rounded a street that was packed with apartment complexes. They were all very close together, but that was okay. You didn't need a huge yard in order to graduate highschool or get a job promotion. He walked up to the designated one that was noted on the paper, now the address was scribbled on his wrist, and he tucked his sleeve back down as he climbed onto the stoop, azure oculars scanning the call box; darkening a bit in curiosity.

He smashed down the appropriate button for '_Shion_', a dull '_buzzzzzzzzzzzzz_' meeting his ears. With no preamble, the door clicked open. Len raised a slender eyebrow. Had the other male been expecting him? He went through the entrance and began climbing the stairs, not wanting this to drag on more than it should have to.

His footsteps had barely begun to echo in the hallway as he came upon the right door. It opened by itself and Len stopped short. His breath hitching, eyes widening considerably.

"I'm sorry, mother. I didn't think you'd arrive so soo—" Kaito also froze.

Kaito only had a towel around his waist, water glistening on his skin. His hair was soaked, sapphire-colored bangs sticking to his forehead, framing his surprised face. Kaito recovered faster than Len did, an eyebrow disappearing beneath a cobalt fringe.

"I didn't think you'd show up today." He stated simply.

Len shifted on his feet, irritation beginning to adorn his demeanor, his arms akimbo as he brought blue oculars directly up to defiantly stare into a navy set. ''I didn't have to come at all, you know." He averted his eyes elsewhere as quickly as possible when Kaito flicked his tongue out to catch a drop of water that had slid onto his bottom lip. The school council president seemed to be sagely considering something before he stepped to the side, his arm extended through the doorway.

"After you, Prince of restiveness.''

"Don't give me creepy fucking nicknames, sugar buns."

Kaito rolled his eyes, barely budging to give an abundance of room as Len rubbed past him to get into the house.

"So," Len started, looking around the tidy living room with alighted interest. "Do you plan to wear a towel the entire time?" He stiffened up abruptly, the arms coming from behind him making him pause. Didn't this guy have any boundaries?! He shuddered as a few damp spots on the back of his shirt pressed into his skin.

"You're the person of interest, why don't you come help me pick something to change into?"

The question seemed void of sexual intentions, but as someone who had not been intimately touched in about 7 hours due to being stressed out by the very person pressing up against him; it took all the amber-haired teen had not to just melt back into Kaito, however a sigh did manage to slip past his lips.

It didn't help that he could practically hear the amusement in the next inquiry either. ''Len, are you alright?"

He nodded begrudgingly, shrugging the other male off. "Sure, I noticed that you had trouble dressing yourself anyway." Despite his comment, he noticed the corners of Kaito's lips hitch upwards, and okay, he couldn't stop the small flush that colored his features. "Just show me to your room..'' He grumbled, letting out a whine when he received a hug and then a shove towards the hallway off to the side.

"The closet was renovated, it's bigger than what you'd expect, you can't miss it." Kaito told him.

That was an understatement of the century, the room was not only 3 times as big as a normal bedroom, the closet was also _huge_. Possibly the biggest one he had ever seen. Who knows how many clothes could be in there, this could take awhile if Len actually spared a bit of effort for this task. He didn't need guidance or prompting to approach the large shutter doors. Slowly, he rested his hand against the handle before looking over his shoulder.

"What kind of clothes do you want to wear..?" He cleared his throat.

Kaito pursed his lips, folding his arms over his chest, the towel had slipped down slightly, showing off prominent hip bones and a well-defined abdomen. The blonde looked away again.

"Something casual. You and I could sit around and watch movies. I'll even make you dinner if you don't throw yourself out of a window a few hours into this meeting." He chuckled, his shoulders lifting in a small shrug. His laugh grew higher in volume only when Len scowled without turning back around to face the sapphire-haired school official; None too gently opening the doors and blinking at all of the clothing aside. He had assumed correctly.

This would take awhile.

An hour later, Len was still sifting through shirts. Holding one up after another to see if Kaito would willing to put the damn thing on his body. By now, the other male had been kind enough to change into a pair of boxers, the animated icecream cones decorating the cotton fabric mocking Len as the light gray T-shirt he held up was promptly rejected. ''Seems too dark-colored." came the same answer for almost the 30th time. The skeptical blonde threw a yellow shirt at Kaito's head, his aim weak and the clothing landing on the bed right next to the male in question. "Too _bright_."

As Len quite literally ripped clothes off of the hanger and tossed them behind him, his ears perked up as there was a creaking sound behind him. Kaito had apparently gotten off the bed. Good, it was damn time that the shrewd got his own outfit togeth—

"What about that one? Do you like that one?"

The blonde felt a hand on his waist, fingers lightly gripping him. He didn't have to look up to know that Kaito was resting his chin atop of Len's head, an arm reached past the tentative senior; plucking a long-sleeved sweater off of a hanger in the back and holding it up for the blonde to see. Len paused.

That was the exact shirt that he had seen Kaito wearing at the pre-graduation party. The fabric was closely-fitted with a simple _Hard Rock Café_ logo displayed on the front, it was re-washed; but it was definitely something that Len had seen him wearing before. A little memory started coming back to him as he absently muttered a something akin to '_Yeah, that one is fine._.'

_Len fell against a warm figure on his way to the restroom, his nausea going down a bit as he leaned into the other male. The action was uncalled for and probably unwelcome, but he couldn't really move his legs the way that he wanted to without stumbling or swaying around. He rested his cheek into the fabric of the other's shirt, too out of it to really respond appropriately when a pair of arms wrapped around him, pushing him back into the wall behind him to support his attempted stance. Read: Merely trying to stand upright correctly. Len struggled to keep up, but simply allowed the other male to move him. His eyes slid up sheepishly to stare into a darker set, his cheeks coloring a bit, and before he knew it, he was asking the slightly more sober teen his name and if he'd like to sleep with him. _

A '_buzzzzzzzz_' very like the one that he heard earlier interrupted his thoughts, the figure against his back was gone and Len turned around to see Kaito pulling the shirt over his head. "_That one _must be my mother, I'll be right back." And with that, the sapphire-haired male left the delinquent alone in his room.

That was fine, Len needed a moment to himself anyway.

If Kaito was just another one-night stand, why was his heart beating so fast after that recollection..?


	4. The Dominoes Are Set

**Title: **Just What Are You Looking At

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Multiple pairings.** Main pairing:** KaiLen.

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **I'm on the verge of disliking the way that this is being written, I'm really sorry if it seems a little awkward. I had more work done on my mouth and it feels the dire need to incessantly throb when I just want to write out a chapter.

**Warnings:** Strong language. Meretricious Len. Gay soap opera in the form of literature.

*Full Summary*

Len is the highschool's slut, greedy to take every boy or girl's virginity, and quick to avoid any romantic feelings of any kind once he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, he gets drunk and gladly spreads his legs for the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now he's faced with a huge problem: Be a good, loyal boyfriend to Kaito or else the other male will yank his diploma and Len won't graduate.

* * *

_Chapter Four: The Dominoes Are Set_

The night was running smoother than Len had even thought to anticipate.

It turned out that Kaito's mother didn't live with him, she lived with the cobalt-haired male's cousin, Kaiko. Unfortunately, the elder miss Shion was of poor health, and Kaito's father didn't want to burden his straight A, over-achiever son with taking care of her when he should be studying. She came right in without noticing Len, and then she was right out.

So here they were, bundled up together on the sofa, sharing a blanket, and complaining about how terrible the movie was; even though they both initially said that they both liked the film before even putting it in.

"I don't know what you're talking about, if she had ducked, he would have just brought the chainsaw down on her head." Kaito argued playfully, popping a popcorn kernel into his mouth.

"No way! If she would have just stood there, he would have cut her in half with the stupid chainsaw! She could have saved her own ass if she had just got out of the way of the vibrating blades coming at her..!" The blonde interjected, glaring up at the school official. His head turning back towards the flat-screen television in order to stare in distaste towards the corpse of the dead girl in the movie. "I still think you're wrong.'' He sulked, the arm slipping around his shoulder going completely lost on him.

"How many people plan to die in this movie?" Kaito inquired, eyes rolling as one of the main characters of the movie got their foot stuck in a bear trap that seemingly came out of nowhere. He tossed a raw seed of popcorn at the screen in protest when she got cut open **again**.

"They don't call it a massacre for_ nothing_, you know." The blonde pointed out.

The next few moments consisted of a brief lapse in conversation. The screaming flowing through the speakers of the sound system potentially drowning out anything they could have said anyway. Len cleared his throat.

"Hey...'' He started.

Kaito tilted his head down to look at him, eyebrows raised in concern.

"Do you ever get lonely here by yourself?"

There was a pause, and then a shrug on the other male's part. "Sometimes.''

A small '_Oh_' slipped out before Len could stop it, he shifted further into the comforter in order hide from the tension that he unintentionally created; jolting a bit as the arm around him lightly squeezed him.

"But I have you now, right?"

"Haa.." Len felt his face flush and suddenly, everything was too hot. He hated this guy, right? He didn't like this guy? He didn't want to be someone's partner right?! Then why did he want to say 'Yes'?

"I don't like this movie anymore." He found himself saying instead. The teen scrambled away from the other male and the sofa as if they were both on fire. The senior turned off the television, the room basking in complete darkness as the green light of the DVD player signified that it was still running. His breathing came out unevenly through his nose, and he heard a shifting of fabric behind him, he shouldn't have been so surprised when he felt Kaito hold him steady. Oh, was he swaying? He didn't even pick up on that. How slow was he. It was all that freak's fault.

"Len, are you sick?" Len felt his breathing come out even slower, the teen was light-headed when Kaito tilted the blonde's head up, looking him over skeptically. "Do you need medicine? I can take you home if you—" Whatever was coming out of the sapphire-haired male's mouth went one ear and out the other. Kaito was too close. Way too close.

Len flinched as he felt warm breath on his face. Everything was in slow motion.

And it was like someone had suddenly pressed the play button because Len felt a shiver run through his body and then the taller male suddenly seemed completely coherent.

"Len, You need to speak to me right now." Kaito's voice was laced with worry and curiousity, one arm was wrapped around the small of Len's back and his other hand was firmly gripping the blonde's jaw. The delinquent raised an eyebrow, blinking a few times in puzzlement before he did the very thing that he deemed unthinkable.

Kaito responded to the kiss almost immediately, obliging the smaller teen without a second thought.

Len pulled away when Kaito went for another kiss, jerking back before balling his fists up at his sides. He could feel that burning, questioning gaze on him and it made him sick to his stomach. Slowly, he lifted his head up to meet it.

"...Yeah, take me home."

"Len—"

"I'll just walk myself."

The sapphire-haired senior leaned in abruptly and barely grazed Len's lips before the startled delinquent made a run for the door. It hit the wall with a loud slam and the light filtering in from the hallway shone on a very dejected man in his boxers. Even during an apologetic look back at the crime scene, the little icecream cones seemed to mock Len.

**-v-**

The next few days, Len had been left alone peacefully. He was working harder on his English grade. No, not by sleeping with the teacher this time. He was actually reading books and taking practice quizzes with Rin. Yuuma had been generous enough to lend him some flashcards and the blonde was pretty confident now that he would get a decent grade during the next mid-term paper.

Despite Rinto's constant pestering about how hilarious that the word 'dick' was in the title of the book 'Moby Dick', Len absolutely adored the story. The more that he immersed himself in books, the more that he remained abstinent. Whenever he missed a hand on his cock or lips on his neck, he'd crack open a novel by Stephen King and call the evening of euphoria his 'sex for the mind'. Fuck, this sex didn't accidentally climax inside him too soon or accidentally bang his head into the headboard either. Life rocked.

And weeks were passing.

He found himself ducking behind a bookshelf in the library when he saw Kaito come in to collect roll call clipboards. He swore that he had almost been caught a few times, but either he was being ignored or he was just very stealthy. He was sure that the latter was a little wishful thinking on his part, though. He really wanted to apologize to the school council president.

It's not every single day that someone opened their heart to Len. It was every other day that someone opened the zipper on their pants for him, but he could do that with a snap of his fingers if he wanted it to happen. But lately,Len was sure that he could be hit by a bus right now and Kaito wouldn't give him a second glance.

"Yo, Bookworm."

The blonde looked up from his book, an eyebrow raised. Okay, Luki wasn't nearly as attractive as the image of Lestat that Len had in mind; but the pink-haired stylist was always worth a tiny portion of his time.

"Hey, Narcissist."

"Want to talk?"

Len blinked in surprise, reluctantly folding the corner of his page in his Anne Rice book. "About what?" He paused. "I'm not letting you practice on my head. I've seen your work on Mikuo's hair after you've completed your '_experiments_'.''

The corners of Luki's lip hitched up into a ghost of a smirk. "Speaking of degenerate whores."

The blonde repressed a groan. Here we go.

"What did he do this time?"

"I found him with Gakupo-Sensei."

Len's mouth went dry.

"W-What?"

Luki brushed off the question. "Yeah, so after we basically spent the morning screaming at each other, I announced to him that it was open season for me since he was letting some old man pound into that cute, delectable ass. Oh, Len. His ass is so fucking cut—"

"You're getting off track, Luki-Nii...'' Len interjected.

"Right, right," The pink-haired male pursed his lips, taking a seat next to Len at the table. "So, guess who I found him blowing during lunch period.''

"...Gakupo-Sensei."

"Bingo."

Len sighed slowly. He didn't miss it at all. The rough touches, the forced pleasure was never a huge kink for the small teen. He liked it intense, sure. But he liked being able to walk afterwards, too.

Fingertips brushing against the base of his throat broke him out of his brief musings. Len hadn't even registered that Luki had unbuttoned the first clasp on the collar of his uniform.

"So, I was thinking." Luki murmured lowly, his canines flashing as he leaned closer to Len, azure oculars fixated on lips that were quivering due to sudden anxiety.

"L-Luki-Nii.." The blonde delinquent gulped. It _had _been a really long time since...

Instead of waiting lips, Luki dove right for his neck. A soft tongue and tiny, almost unnoticeable nips right under his jawline. Len let out a small moan, his hand lazily raised to fist the back of magenta tresses.

From underneath the table; Len felt fingers deftly prod at his growing erection. His canine sunk into his lower lip from the sudden wave of pleasure and arousal that washed over him. A small whimper passed through his lips as he felt the beginning of a hickey grace his neck. His hiatus had been so _long_.

"...Len?"

Both teen's heads turned to look at someone standing directly infront of their table. Luki being more agitated, and Len being downright horrified as cerulean oculars clashed with a cobalt set.

''K-Kaito.." He felt his stomach turn, guilt eating at him and surprising him all at the same time.


	5. You Play Games, I Play Tricks

**Title: **Just What Are You Looking At

**Fandom:** Vocaloid

**Pairing:** Kailen

**BETA:** Kuro

**Notes: **Since my birthday, I've been dealing with alot of things offline. I apologize for the slow update. People are asking me questions about the story via the review box; I'd like you to know that my Tumblr is under the same username and I answer almost _all _asks. This is especially directed at people not logged into this site, I can't reply to you accordingly if you don't give me a convenient way to answer immediately.

**Warnings: **Meretricious!Len. Strong language. Sexual implications.

**Reply to reviews since Kuro is obsessed with things being done appropriately: **

**Ethyl**: It's actually not. It'll go on for a few more chapters, but unless someone comes to me and requests to see something in particular happen that suddenly halts the official ending; this will be a maximum of _xx_ chapters. **Dark Noble: **I take atleast 2-3 weeks? But it depends on how busy I am. AAAAHAHAHA **Kitsune of Derision: **I'm glad that you find it suspenseful! I was honestly worried about how my chapters are being portrayed. **Princenum1: **Thank you for keeping up with this story! It means alot to me!

*Full Summary*

Len is the highschool's slut, greedy to take every boy or girl's virginity, and quick to avoid any romantic feelings of any kind once he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, he gets drunk and gladly spreads his legs for the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now he's faced with a huge problem: Be a good, loyal boyfriend to Kaito or else the other male will yank his diploma and Len won't graduate.

* * *

_Chapter Five: You Play Games, I Play Tricks_

Len couldn't be considered a bright kid when you took his actions into account. Fuck, even he thought he was stupid sometimes when he revised how his days were going lately. He had seriously been afraid of confronting the school council president about the sapphire-haired male's proverbial... love interest. And since he had been caught with Luki, he assumed that said love interest was wiped clean off the slate. Never to be heard of again.

The blonde teen had made an ass out of himself, and he could admit that.

Apparently Rinto could admit that, too.

"You gotta apologize to Romeo, man." Came the line that Len had been trying to unpersuade himself of since the incident in the library. Cerulean oculars watched his cousin go onto downing his third bottle of orange juice curiously, the citrus liquid just disappearing somewhere into that lanky body. He raised an eyebrow and wrinkled his nose when Rinto let out an obnoxious belch after managing to pry himself away from the mouth of the jug.

"Maybe you should take etiquette classes. Or else you'll never find your own '_Romeo' _that'd be so willing to harass you.'' Len spouted off, tapping the tip of his pencil onto the homework assignment in his lap. He didn't sense the older male round on him until it was too late. Piercing azure optics stared him down, brows furrowed.

''You should fucking talk about etiquette. You chased a really high-class guy off just because you couldn't keep it in your shorts for a couple of weeks."

The blood in Len's face circulated a bit faster as an embarrassed flush began to mar his features. He averted his gaze back to his Calculus practice quiz before Rinto's voice captured his attention once again.

"You never gave me the deets on how loverboy actually reacted when he saw you being _ravished_."

He pursed his lips, chewing on his lower lip as the lead of his pencil began to doodle random shapes and what resembled an array of penises on the paper underneath it. "He told me that he '_got the message now'_, and left."

"Harsh.'' Rinto took one glance at Len's paper before rolling his eyes. His effort exerted to try and cheat completely wasted, apparently.

"I didn't really know what I was doing." The distracted senior mumbled, scribbling out deformed male genitalia.

There was a collective pause around the bedroom before Len's cousin had the gall to actually ask the obvious. "...Do you like that guy?"

"Of c-course not!" Len answered immediately, bewilderment starting to light across his face as his head jerked up to glare into a duplicate set of cerulean irises. "I mean...''

"Dude," Rinto started, effectively cutting him off. "The dude treats you like an actual person instead of a fucking sheath for his dick." He cocked his head to the side, daring Len to say otherwise. The younger boy couldn't deny the truth. And it made him feel even worse. When the bed creaked, Len felt his head being tilted upwards. He hadn't even realized that he'd averted his gaze. Ashamed eyes met skeptical ones. "It's okay to _like _him, you know."

Maybe that was all he really needed to hear. Len Kagamine couldn't be in a real relationship, could he? He couldn't be like everyone else? People only liked him when he showed off his ability to tuck his ankles behind his head, right? But with one look at the reassuring smirk stretched across his cousin's lips, Len thought that he'd show everyone else just how a normal relationship is supposed to be.

Kaito said he wouldn't quit on him.

So he wouldn't...

Right?

**-v-**

"Fuck me." Len snapped shortly, his backpack slung crudely over his shoulder. His uniform shirt open, and tie out of place. Amber blonde hair perfectly framing his face and making him look absolutely drool-worthy. But the teen only felt fucking lousy.

Piko looked up from his Drama notes, eyebrow raised. Heterochromian oculars shining in sheer confusion. The Junior tucked a lock of snow white hair behind his ear, a small tumble in his throat signifying that he was clearing it before attempting to respond to the demand. "L-Len, are you alright?"

"You either put your cock inside of me," The slightly taller boy threatened, pushing his underclassman back against the lockers; effectively caging him with his arms. "Or you give me all the information you got on that new kid."

The lithe male trembled slightly, squirming around the tight space that he found himself in. "Y-you mean Oliver..?"

"_Yeah,_" Len bit out, pausing for a millisecond as Piko flinched due to his tone. "That damn kid who called me a '_wanker_'.''

"H-he's a new exchange student from England.'' The feminine male responded accordingly.

"Why is he so keen on Shion?" Len prodded further, his nails digging into Piko's shoulder absently, his lips twitching downwards as his mind wandered back to what he saw upon entering the building this morning. The kid and Kaito standing way too close to each other for it not to be slightly alarming, and they even held hands at one point. The irritated teen couldn't help but notice.

Piko let out an audible gasp and squirmed against the metal behind him, his mouth falling open and closed a few times before he met the heated glare trained on him. "I-I heard that when Oliver arrived a few days ago, K-Kaito had to give him a tour of the school because of his job as the school council president, they really hit it off, I think... Ouch!"

The white-haired teen flinched as he was released, his combination lock obnoxiously digging into his spine as he watched the Kagamine twin stomp off down the hall. "I wonder what that was about..." He mumbled.

**-v-**

First thing was first. Len had to track down the school official. He jogged down the hallway, peering into every classroom with an open door. He even glanced inside of Gakupo's lair to make sure that Kaito didn't have an early English lesson. He managed to veer out of the way of Mikuo's one-armed hugs, Luka's motherly inquiries, and he even outran his concerned older sister by escaping into the boy's bathroom.

The blonde delinquent leaned his back against the cool tile, letting out a small sigh. "S-Shit.."

"_You're supposed to do that inside of the stalls, actually._"

Len's head lifted automatically, azure oculars widening a bit as they laid on a very pristine looking Kaito who seemed busy rinsing his hands. "...The fuck are you doing here?" He breathed out, straightening up a bit.

There was a pause as Kaito turned to face him, bemusement tainting his features. "Isn't it obvious? This _is _a restroom. Even if you use it like a hotel room." His hand went to rest on the very counter that Len had been getting fucked against only a few weeks ago. The blonde highly doubted that the sapphire-haired student knew anything about that, though. His teeth broke skin as they pushed into his bottom lip out of anxiety and hesitation.

"I was looking for you."

Kaito blinked at him, as if the news was surprising. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" There was an air of sarcasm lacing his tone. Len's cheek twitched.

"I want to...'' Len shifted on his feet, boots squeaking against the smooth linoleum. His shoelaces suddenly seemed so much more interesting. "I want to be.." He tried again. Why couldn't he get the words out? Did he have to be drunk or high to make a confession or something? Jeez.

''_You want to be..?_" Kaito assisted, for once; his eyebrows furrowed too. Len relaxed a minuscule amount with the knowledge that he wasn't being terribly obvious.

"..I want to be your.." He couldn't say it.

The opportunity was completely open and he couldn't force the words out.

"_Len—_" Kaito started, only to be crudely cut off mid-sentence.

"I can do this..." Len snapped.

The younger male pushed himself off of the wall, advancing towards the cobalt-haired boy. Puzzlement illustrated across the other's face as the blonde stood toe-to-toe with him. With a single glance, he could see something akin to determination darkening in cerulean irises. It was completely silent as Len lifted his hand up to skim his fingers down the coarse fabric of the navy blazer. His fingertips brushing cold metal only momentarily as he snagged a button out of its hole.

"Just..." Len started, his complexion darkening slightly as he concentrated on his task at hand. "Let me show you what y-you.." Once he had gotten the school council president's jacket open, his hands went even lower, one hand lifting up thin cardigan and button-up shirt from Kaito's abdomen, and the other hand fingering the buckle of the cobalt-haired male's belt. "Let m-me show you what you do to me.." He bent his knees, the cold surface of the floor making shivers run up and down his spine, even through the thick slacks he was wearing.

Azure oculars flicked up to look pleadingly into cobalt ones as Len pulled the zipper of Kaito's pants down with his teeth.


	6. Sipping Coolant!

**Title: **Just What Are You Looking At

**Fandom: **Vocaloid

**Pairing:** KaiLen

**BETA: **Kuro

**Notes: **Notice the lack of '_over_' at the end before you get pissy, yo.

**Warnings: **Sappy decision. Oral sex.

*Full Summary*

Len is the highschool's slut, greedy to take every boy or girl's virginity, and quick to avoid any romantic feelings of any kind once he's finished. At a pre-graduation party, he gets drunk and gladly spreads his legs for the school council president, Kaito Shion, and barely remembers it the next day. Now he's faced with a huge problem: Be a good, loyal boyfriend to Kaito or else the other male will yank his diploma and Len won't graduate.

* * *

_Chapter six: Sipping Coolant!_

Kaito raised a slender eyebrow, soaking in the conspiratorial pester through the general confusion and slight arousal. The small of the cobalt-haired teen's back pressed into the porcelain behind him, his spine going absolutely rigid as the blonde mess of hair at his hips nosed the front of his boxers; shoulders tensed when Len breathed out a reiteration of his confession while running his lips over the cotton fabric of Kaito's underwear.

"Of all the improper ways you could have chosen to approach me again," The school council president hissed, his hands threading through the amber layers of Len's hair testily. "This is by far the _worst._"

"Such a charmer, I see why I fell for you." Len parried, letting out an obnoxious puff of hot air against the coming around erection infront of him.

Confessions were precarious.

If you made one, you had to follow through with it accordingly.

"You're _unbelievable,_" Kaito quipped, shifting his hips towards the abrupt source of heat almost instantly. He let out a low moan as Len obliged him by blowing a few more times, humoring the other. "Someone could walk in here."

At the implication that Kaito was interested in his proposition and possibly contemplating; the delinquent's demeanor seemed to brighten. Azure irises widening a minuscule amount. "You're turning me down at the risk of PDA,_ Mr. President?_"

Their stares leveled with each other's for a brief moment.

Len watched as the other male's shoulders squared, the corners of Kaito's lips were tugging upwards and the blonde teen relaxed abit, nosing Kaito's inner-thigh. He could smell that musky scent through the soft fabric and the familiar pheromone caressed his senses. He hadn't realized that he missed it so damn much.

"Let me tell _you_ why I fell for you."

The demand of sudden patience right when the senior's mouth began to water made Len fall off his knees and right onto his ass.

"_Mood ruiner._" Len quietly grumbled. His person of interest seemed completely oblivious of the hushed mouthing off his boyfriend was producing. He glared silently as Kaito carefully and tantalizingly untucked his cock from the thin veil of fabric, it hung gracefully infront of the blonde's face and yet; the look on the school president's face made him pause — and wait for what was so stupidly important to be said.

"...You challenge me." Kaito parried languidly, his voice held something akin to a purr in it.

The smaller male raised his eyes, questioning and somewhat inarticulate. Kaito went on.

"You're intuitive..."

Len tilted his head.

"...And just for the slender curve of your neck."

No need to rebut, apparently. Before the senior could retaliate to the barrage of compliments, Kaito had sharply thrust into a very unprepared mouth, where lips immediately covered teeth and a jaw relaxed on instinct. Pools of blue stared into a darker pair as the tip of Kaito's arousal disappeared somewhere in that hot, little mouth. A smooth tongue caressed every inch of what could get in.

Opposed to the former school slut, Kaito Shion could be described as _clumsy _or _uncollected _during a blowjob. Read: Glasses started to fog, breathing turned heavy, began to sway, moaning incessantly; they would definitely get caught. Blue-lacquered nails dug into Len's hair. His classmate remained impassive to the abuse on his scalp, instead being very concentrated on the dick in his care.

Len's mouth was searing, skilled appendage skimmed the underside of the erection in his mouth, forcing the recipient to groan accordingly.

With puffed cheeks, the blonde once again swallowed down the other male's cock, the head barely nudging his uvula before he leaned his head to the side and drew back, the salty taste of pre-cum putting him on high alert as he managed to pull back completely just in time to get a face covered in semen. His tongue peaked out to clean his lips as he continued to stare and gauge an initial reaction. The corners of his lips curled into a toothy grin as he waited merely milliseconds, the distinctive shiver that Kaito elicited was all he needed.

"..Yo...u...certainly live up to reputation." The blue-haired male murmured, still shaking abit.

"Of c-course." Len delivered, voice laced with slight sarcasm and an undertone of embarrassment from the praise.

"Kagamine," Kaito cleared his throat in an attempt to revitalize any dignity he had before this. Len merely looked up again and grinned wider. "..Maybe you'd enjoy eating out with me and staying at my parent's cabin after graduation..as a way to give us a fresh start." For a moment, there was a bout of silence that could not have been any quieter. Kaito seemed hesitant now. Len's face had developed a blank facial expression.

"Was that moving too quickl—?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

"I mean, yeah. I'll _do _it."

"... Excellent."

Both of them locked lips. A nip here, a tug there, but still firmly bonded together. That's how Len had always pictured having someone to himself.

And this is how he passed school, evidently.

They'd try hard.

They'd make something special.

They'd love each other until given a reason not to.

What more could you fucking ask for?


End file.
